Dream
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV!Día 17 Tema: JijiShishi/ShishiJiji "Soñar no cuesta", eso dice la gente y en su caso el único costo será no despertar a la otra persona.


**Seguimos con el Fictober para Touken ranbu.**

 **Lo que es ley.**

 **Los nombres están en orden americano, o sea primero nombre luego apellido.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Kashuu Kiyomitsu – Orden Japonés.**

 **Kiyomitsu Kashuu – Orden Americano.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi –Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi – Romanización Simple.**

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **Se mezcla genderbend y lo canónico (que son machos pues), como no quería solo usar nombres japoneses a Shishio le monte uno chino :v**

 **Sin más!**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Dream~**

Sentada con la espalda recargada en la pared se encontraba una chica desanimada, últimamente sus hermanas pasaban tiempo con "amigas", no era que le molestara, sólo que se sentía sola, ya no tenía con quien conversar largas horas y eso le tenía triste.

Soltó un largo suspiro para después cerrar los ojos y perderse en cualquier pensamiento que surgiese en su cabeza.

— _En todo momento habíamos sido nosotras cuatro, después conocimos a Miwa, y como había predicho Kirie, Ima y Miwa terminaron enamoradas la una de la otra. Nuestra hermanita, la bebé de la familia ya estaba viviendo el amor. No me molesta, sino por el contrario, sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano pero ver que poco a poco comenzamos a estar distantes…_ ¿En qué momento crecimos? — Dijo con nostalgia.

Sin darse cuenta alguien le había escuchado.

—No podemos quedarnos pequeñas toda la vida. — Dijo animada.

—Cierto. — Dijo sin prestar atención a quien le hablaba.

Quien le hablaba era una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos grises, su vestimenta era un jean cuyo lado izquierdo era ligeramente más largo, mientras que el lado derecho le llegaba a medio muslo, llevaba tenis y una blusa de tonos rojizos, sus rubios cabellos estaban atados en una coleta baja de lado, adornada por un pompón blanco.

— ¿Tanto te afecta que tus hermanas no pasen tiempo contigo? — Cuestionó a la peliazul-oscuro.

—No lo sé. — Soltó haciendo un puchero. —Creo que me está pegando que Kogi pase demasiado tiempo con esa chica. — Confesó.

— _¿Kogi?..._ Ah~ — Soltó la rubia. —Nani Awataguchi. — Dijo ubicando de quien hablaba la otra. —Así que su crush se llama Kogi. — Dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura, se notaba que tenía material para fastidiar a su compañera de habitación.

— ¡¿Nani Awataguchi?! — Mika se dignó a mirar a quien le hablaba. — ¡Ah! — Parpadeó un poco. —No me lo tomes a mal, pero…

La rubia entendió y se hecho a reír. —Perdón, perdón, me presento. — Aclaró un poco su garganta y se puso enfrente de la otra. —Mi nombre es Xiang Wei, nací en Chengdu en la provincia de Sichuan, a los 5 años me mudé con mi familia a Japón, y por ello es que domino los dos idiomas. — Dijo orgullosa de ella misma. —Me transfirieron a esta escuela ya que es la mejor de todo el país y no sólo por ser una escuela de chicas. A demás de que el viejo Yorimasa es el jefe de mi padre y le sugirió enviarme aquí, según ellos no soy femenina sólo por no andar hablando modosita todo el tiempo. — Dijo dando por finalizada su presentación.

—Ah, bueno… — Ahora le tocaba a Mika presentarse. —Soy Mika Sanjo, nací en la prefectura de Ehime, en la región de Shikoku al igual que Kirie y Kogi, somos trillizas y soy la de en medio. Nos mudamos a la capital de Shikoku, Matsuyama, ahí nació Ima. Y hemos estado en esta escuela desde la secundaria, bueno en cuanto a Kirie, Kogi y a mí respecta. — Miró a la rubia que no dejaba de sonreírle y aquello le generó un poco de nerviosismo.

—Entonces ustedes son parte del consejo estudiantil. — Afirmó Xiang, Mika asintió. — ¡Bueno! — Dijo tomando a Mika de las manos. —Pues yo tengo exactamente el mismo tiempo que Nani, pero sigo sin conocer todo el lugar. — Dijo sonriente. — ¿Podrías enseñarme? — Pidió sonriente mientras acercaba demasiado su rostro al ajeno.

Mika asintió nerviosa, Xiang se separó y ayudo a la otra a ponerse de pie, en ese momento notó la diferencia de altura.

—Debes pensar que soy una jirafa, ¿verdad? — Dijo Mika al ver la expresión de asombro de la rubia.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No te apures. — Dijo Mika sonriéndole a Xiang.

Esta se relajó un poco. —A mi… me gustan las jirafas.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Preguntó Mika al no haber oído bien a la rubia.

—No, no, nada. — Respondió la otra.

Xiang siguió a Mika a todos lados prestando suma atención a lo que la otra decía y haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando, así como lanzando pequeñas bromas para hacer reír a la mayor.

El día se hizo corto para ambas, y aun así querían seguir platicando más con la otra.

— ¿Haz probado el pastel de luna? — Preguntó Xiang, a lo que Mika negó. — ¡Entonces vamos a mi habitación! — Dijo contenta tomando de la mano a la mayor.

— ¿Segura? — Preguntó Mika.

Xiang ni siquiera contestó y la llevó corriendo hasta su habitación. Llegaron al lugar y sin más la chica abrió la habitación encontrándose así con su compañera.

— ¡Hola Nani! — Saludó entrando junto con Mika.

—Ho-hola. — Saludo Mika, era la primera vez que cruzaba palabra con la que le robaba a su hermana.

Se trataba de una chica albina de ojos pequeños y dorados, llevaba un cubre bocas negro, un vestido azul marino completo y unas botas negras, su cabello iba atado en una coleta alta y llevaba unos broches en la cabeza que simulaban ser orejas de zorro, en sus brazos llevaba a un zorrito dormido.

—Ella es Mika Sanjo, es la hermana mayor de Kogi. — Dijo señalando a la mayor, logrando que la albina se pusiera nerviosa y sólo hiciera una reverencia para después salir rápido del lugar.

— ¿Y ahora? — Preguntó Mika apenada.

—No te fijes, se puso nerviosa por tener enfrente a la hermana de su crush. — Dijo Xiang tomándole de la mano y llevándola hasta su cama, para después buscar el postrecillo.

— ¿Su crush? Pero si apenas se conocen. — Dijo Mika mirando a la rubia.

—Sí, pero por lo que he platicado con Nani, ella ha estado muy al pendiente de Kogi. — Dijo sacando una caja, misma que abrió mostrando los pastelillos. —Según tengo entendido ustedes son hijas de Munechika y Yumiko Sanjo, quien es una bailarina de primera y en algunos proyectos ha participado Kogi como parte del cuerpo de bailarines. — Se acercó con dos platos en los cuales estaban servidos los pasteles, le extendió uno a Mika y esta lo tomó.

— ¿Ella sabe todo eso? — No era secreto alguno quien era su madre, pero que Nani supiera que Kogi participaba en los proyectos, era algo nuevo, nadie lo sabía, era un secreto muy bien guardado.

Xiang asintió y se sentó al lado de esta, ambas comenzaron a degustar el postre y ha conversar de banalidades, la noche llegó y ellas seguían sumergidas en la plática, reían, gritaban, hacían tonterías, todo eso sin dejar de darse algunas palmadas de vez en cuando.

La noche y el cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de ellas, ambas terminaron acostadas en la cama de la rubia, mirándose la una a la otra y siguiendo con la charla hasta que Morfeo dijo "¡Ándense a la chingada y duérmanse!", sin ser conscientes y sin oponer resistencia ambas se quedaron dormías.

Mika sintió un poco de frió y abrió levemente los ojos, encontrándose con una rubia que le tenía abrazada y el busto de esta cerca de su cara, su rostro se tiñó de rojo, alzó un poco la vista y vio el plácido rostro de la rubia.

— _Sería una falta de respeto despertarla._ — Se justificó así misma y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

 **~0~**

—Sería una verdadera grosería. — Susurró abriendo sus ojos y notando al Nue de Shishio que le veía tranquilo. — ¡¿Eh?!

Mikazuki se levantó de golpe.

— ¡Ya me tenías preocupado! — Le dijo el rubio que entraba a la habitación. —La casera se hizo cargo de tus heridas. — Dijo sentándose frente a él.

—Ya veo. — Dijo un poco desanimado. —Todo fue un sueño.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Cuestionó Shishio, el contrario negó.

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Esperaban algo hard, ¿verdad? Pues perdón, pero los mantendré urgentes hata que lo crea necesario xD**


End file.
